Eladari Menaka
Description Handle: Eladari Menaka Name: Eladari Menaka Age: 155 Nationality: Andor Hair: Long dark brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Lightly tanned Height: She stands a tall 5' 9; her posture is straight and formal. Voice: a moderate tone, not unkind to any ears Other: She is very conscious of fashion, always wearing the very latest trends and never dressed down by another Aes Sedai. Special Skills: In her younger years, Eladari focused her studies on the customs and cultures of the different nations of the world. She then went forth to put this knowledge to purpose, wandering the world over and learning many new things. With all of this knowledge, she is able to become a different person, from a different country, as needed, which she has found to be a very valuable skill in gathering information and winning social battles. Also as a solo traveller, mostly without a Gaidin or other protector, Eladari had to learn some personal hand combat skills, so as not to draw attention to herself as Aes Sedai. Since returning to the Tower, she has maintained these skills. Knowledge Weakness: Eladari has a difficult time in social situations, always reading much more into gestures and words, and searching for the best ways to extract information. Eladari also has a tendency to be far too honest, and will sometimes reveal herself if asked just the right questions. She is always better off listening than talking and is still working on cultivating the Aes Sedai skill of talking around the truth. Physical Weakness: Even with it's Aes Sedai agelessness, Eladari's face is rather easy to read. Often this has worked against her, though sometimes she has turned it to her own use as well. Personality weakness: For a Green, Eladari can be quite reclusive. She has spent many years traveling on her own and values her privacy. As a Green, Eladari is rather unique in that she has only had 2 Warders through her time, and is currently unbonded. While she misses the contact and protection of a Warder she is very wary of the bond, having been badly hurt in her first bonding. Personality: A strong Aes Sedai, she is seldom afraid of failing, except in relationships. She has trained her body and her mind to excess and will hide behind the characters she creates in her travels. She holds to her opinions fastly, but also has a streak of sympathy for the unfortunate workings of the Wheel. Her smile is quick, but her eyes can be as steel, showing something different from her face. Character History Eladari Menaka was born and raised in Caemlyn. Her life growing up revolved around the Royal Palace, as both her parents worked there, one as a groom, and the other as a maidservant to the Queen. As an only child, she had a fair amount of freedom, while her parents worked. Although her parents were servants, and she grew up among the other servant’s children, Eladari gained noble mannerisms, from watching those around the Palace. She found sometimes that she could even walk the hallways, without seeming out of place, as she held herself in a very elegant and noble way. In fact, wandering the halls in the Palace was how she was discovered to have the Ability. One of the resident Aes Sedai stopped her one day, and asked her a few questions. Before she knew it, Eladari was on her way to Tar Valon, to train in the White Tower. Eladari had a relatively normal time as a Novice and Accepted. As a younger woman first come to the Tower, she wasn’t very remarkable. Even still, fairly quiet as she was, and very perceptive of feelings in others, she made friends easily. She also managed to keep herself out of trouble, though occasionally she did long for it. The desire to become more outgoing won in Eladari, and she soon found herself aspiring to the Green Ajah, the Battle Ajah, with the desire to fight the Shadow. As a new member of the Green Ajah, Eladari plunged herself into many projects. She continued her research, started as an Accepted, into the Customs and Cultures of the many countries of the land. She also went off on many expeditions, hunting for White Tower Aspirants, prowling the Blight and helping with the hunt for the Dragon. She revelled in the social outings of the Green Ajah, organizing and assisting in parties and river cruises. As a young Aes Sedai, Eladari bonded Talonae Vaerdeth Gaillard Gaidin. She truly fell head over heels for Talon and they were envied around the Tower for the Bond they had created. However, many good things have an end. Eladari and Talon became more and more distant until the tragic day when Talon killed himself. Eladari was torn apart by this act and turned into herself for many years. When she did return more to her normal ways it was to escape the Tower. She left and didn't return for long decades as the world turned and changed around her. She traveled to the far ends of the Lands, learning many interesting things, sending valuable items and informations back to the Tower. Now she has returned indefinitely, as a stronger Aes Sedai but much changed from the youthful woman she had been. There is a sadness to her and much knowledge of what the world can do. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios